Hunger Games Classroom Style
by Cera Mist
Summary: What would happen if my class was entered into the Hunger Games? Well your about to find out. Read as people are killed off, friends stab each other in their backs, and where everyone is your enemy. My class has ideas but I'm making most of them up. CAUTION: May contain bad fake last names. Oh, and gore. First chapter is wrong because I'm just rereading the book. Sorry!


**This is a remake of the Hunger Games. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. This is only for entertainment NONE profit. So me and my friend were thinking what would happen if our class went into the hunger games. So we went around asking people to be in the made up world of Panem and now we are turning this into a story! Please enjoy! Sorry if the last names are weird! I couldn't think of any! The character's bios will be posted after the second part of this chapter. **

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

**District 1, Alex's P.O.V and Samantha**

Today was the day of the reaping. I've only ever had to enter my name 4 times this year so I wasn't scared of me getting chosen. Our district was very wealthy compared to District 12. I was the only child in my family so I would be going to the reaping by myself and meet up with my friends and family. Before I knew it I was in the heart of the district where the reaping was held. Pushing past several citizens I made it to the front where a few of my friends were. "Hey, who do you think will be picked this year?" I whispered to my friend Samantha. She simply looked around nervously. I knew she would be like this. Every year Samantha was the same, always worrying that one of her siblings would be picked. Samantha and I were actually very good at defending ourselves. When we were little we would practice for hours training for the hunger games in case we ever got in. She mainly did this because when Samantha was 5 years old her older brother Charles went into the hunger games. He wasn't victorious. He was one of the finalists and Samantha was all pumped up thinking he would win and come back. Charles and his opponent were circling each other. His opponent was smiling which caught Charles off guard. His opponent rushed forward and stabbed a katana precisely where his heart was and twisted it. Right before Charles died his opponent leaned in and whispered, "I win." I sighed and tried to comfort her, there was no way Samantha would be chosen. She had only entered 4 times. Finally the crowd calmed down and Janelle, the reaping attendant came out. This year I was 15 and so was Samantha. I'm pretty sure we would be fine, but that was before Janelle picked out a slip of paper from the girls bowl. Clearing her voice, she said in a too cheerfully voice, "The tribute for the girls is, Samantha!" The entire colour in my face drained away. My heart stopped in its tracks and my mind wouldn't work properly. It couldn't be Samantha had been picked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her stagger towards the stairs. She stood beside Janelle; she avoided eye contact with anyone. She just stared at the ground; I could see tears threatening to fall. "The tribute for the boys is, Alex!" Janelle shouted. If I still had colour on my face I'm sure it would have disappeared. Not only did Samantha become a tribute, but I was expected to kill her or vice versa?! I slowly made my way onto the stage. I saw Samantha crying, I saw my Mother crying, even my Dad was crying! Before I knew it, I was whisked away into a room where I would have a few moments to say goodbye to everyone. Sighing, I slumped into my chair and thought about strategies and what weapon I should use. If I was lucky maybe I wouldn't have to kill my best friend.

**District 2, Josh P.O.V**

The reaping was today and I didn't want to be late. I was dashing down the streets towards the center of our district. I was pumped; I couldn't wait to see who had to go to the Hunger Games. When I was little I used to dream about going to the hunger games and beating every one. However, now I'm 15 and fully understand the risks and if you lost the punishment was death. Though I knew if I were picked I wouldn't die. I had trained for this type of thing. Mostly because I was bored, or I wanted an excuse to get out of doing homework. Finally, I got to the reaping with a few minutes to spare. My friends and I started chatting about who we thought would be chosen as a tribute this year. After a bit, we saw a lady with really puffy hair that was dyed different colours walk onto the stage. I had to cover my mouth in order not to laugh. It was the capitols latest fashion, but to me she looked ridiculous! Clearing her throat, Janelle stepped forward and picked up a slip of paper from one of the clear bowls. "The tribute for the boys is, Josh!" she yelled with enthusiasm. I felt my jaw drop to the concrete ground and my eyes were as big as the sun. Quickly I recollected myself and stepped onto the stage. I tried my best to stand tall and look like I was really confident. Though on the inside I was having a breakdown. Ignoring my friend's stares I glared at the wood of the stage. "The tribute for the girls is, Megan!" Janelle screamed. I watched as a timid girl with shoulder length blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail stumble onto the stage. Her crystal blue eyes darted from the crowd to me. I felt guilty with her eyes pinning me down. I don't think I have it in me to kill innocent people. Ignoring everything, I willingly followed Janelle into a grey room with one red velvet couch. I flipped onto the couch waiting for my friends and family to say goodbye to me before I entered the arena of death.

**District 2, Megan's P.O.V**

"Megan! Hurry up!" My brother shouted irritated. It was like every other day besides the fact that the reaping was today. I quickly finished primping my hair. I was talking to my friends on my holographic laptop discussing whether to have my hair in waves or a bun. I ended up tying it into a simple ponytail. Stepping out of the bathroom, I twirled around showing my brother. He groaned and toke my wrist and dragged me out of the house. My magenta dress swayed in the breeze. "We're going to be late because of you!" James, my brother, complained. "Well some of us actually try to look decent." I snapped back. Pressing past him I reached the town stage. I started to mingle with my friends. Talking seized when Janelle stepped onto the stage. I felt my stomach tie itself into knots. I heard her say that the tribute for boys was Josh something. I was so happy that it wasn't Henry my friend. He was very weak and probably would die first thing. I sort of felt sorry for Josh because he would be in the arena. What made my heart freeze was when Janelle yelled out my name. MY name. Not any other girl, but me. I nervously dragged myself onto the stage. I swear, I felt like passing out. I let them lead me into a gray room. I sat down awaiting the arrival of my friends and family. I had to pull myself together. If I wanted to make out of this thing alive I would need to concentrate on strategies and weapons. I was pretty good with a sling shot. I know it might sound silly, but if you hit certain points it could kill a person. I knew I had a very slim chance of winning, but that was exactly why I had to try harder than everyone else.

**District 3, Keenen's P.O.V**

_BOOM! _"Rats! It exploded again!" I coughed as I recovered from the mini explosion. When I opened my eyes I met the cold gray eyes of my teacher, Ms. Dave. I shot her a sheepish grin. She pointed outside and I knew I was in trouble again.

"He's a total troublemaker! He doesn't follow the assignments and in Lab he makes his own potions and crazy nonsense! If Keenen doesn't start behaving then we'll move him to the mass security program. Now you don't want the president on your case do you?" A voice thundered. Great. Stuck waiting outside the principal's office again. My father came out with his face hung low. He gestured for me to grab my coat and go. We got into the teleportation chamber and teleported home.

"Son, go get ready for the reaping. When you're done go leave for the reaping. I just need to finish something." My dad mumbled as he left. My mouth opened as if I had something to say but I closed it. Tears threatened to spill. I turned and stormed into my room, slamming the door. Hard.

After I finished changing into a decent outfit I hurried to my tree house. My dad and I had built it a while back before I was forced to enter my name into the hunger games. Pressing my hand on the scanner, I let it scan my hand. The titanium doors slid open with a groan. I stepped in and slammed the close button. Once the doors closed, a scanner came out and scanned me again. The system emitted a _ping _sound and I could feel the capsule being lifted into the lab. When we reached the level the doors behind me slid open. The doors revealed a high-tech lab built by yours truly. I have been smuggling stuff from the school lab and I bought the equipment with money I saved up. The lights all came on and a railing circled the piece of metal I was standing on. The ground shook and the piece of ground I was standing on slid forward. It then started moving vertically and I stepped out onto a metal platform. I started tampering with my many inventions. Soon I left the Lab and headed for the reaping.

Everyone was crowded around the stage in the center of District 3. Today was the day of the reaping. I sort of wanted to go into the hunger games to prove to my friends that I totally could. I was 16 and hadn't been ever chosen as a tribute. Maybe that was a good thing. If you lost the punishment was death. And that is not pleasant. I didn't really have a hard time with things; it was always me and my dad. He and I would work on explosives for the capitol for hours. Sometimes we would just invent random trinkets. Or we used to. Lately we've been growing distant. He didn't smile as much and left the house more frequently. I searched the crowd for my Dad, it seems like he's not here yet. Sighing, I caught up with a few friends from school and just talked. Before I knew it Janelle was up on stage greeting everyone. I really didn't feel like listening to Janelle blabber about how great it was to be here in District 3. Though my ears did perk up when she started announcing the tributes. "The tribute for the girls is, Olivia!" Janelle shouted. My eyes snapped onto the stage to see a red-head with startling emerald eyes stare back. She didn't look scared, but she didn't look very confident. I ran a hand through my hair. I felt scared for the girl. She didn't look very strong. "The tribute for the boys is, Keenen!" Janelle announced. I froze, what did she just say? All those dreams immediately vanished. Going into the Arena? What, are you crazy?! I started panicking; I slowly dragged myself onto the stage. For once, my tongue didn't feel like it was moist. I looked into the crowd and spotted my father. He's eyes were very sad, but also seemed to hold a challenge. Like you better come home or who will I share my inventions with? At least my father was trying as much as he could to support me. I knew I had to make it back. How else would I become an inventor? I could win this. All I need to do is hope there are the right materials there to make a contraption to trap and kill people. I didn't even notice they had brought me to a different room until they closed the door. I sat down and let my thoughts overwhelm me.

**District 4, Brandon's P.O.V**

"Morning Ole!" I greeted to the old fisherman. He smiled a sincere but worn out smile. I continued fishing. I felt a tug on my line and I fought to keep control of my line. Pulling in another fish I decided to head home.

I arrived home and dropped my bucket of fish on the counter. "Mom! I'm home." I shouted. No reply. Worry consumed me. My mother lately hasn't been feeling well. Recently she was diagnosed with narcolepsy. Who knows where she could have passed out at? I tore through the house searching for her. I dashed into the living room to find my mother passed out with broken glass surrounding her. I dropped down and helped her up. I noticed something sticking out from under her arm. Laying her down on the couch, I pried the object from her fingers. It was a photo of my mom and dad. My mom was pregnant in this picture. I frowned. "He's gone Mom. You just need to get over it." Cleaning up the shards of glass I disappeared into my room to get changed.

After finishing changing from my fishing clothes into some fancy clothes I went to check up on my mom. I reached the living room to find her gone. "MOM!" I cried. Dropping to my knees I stared blankly at the couch where she was resting. "Yes? Brandon, hun, you don't have to yell! I'm right here." My mom scolded stepping out of the kitchen with a frying pan in her hand. I sprang forward and embraced her in a bear hug. She squeaked in surprise. "Brandon, why aren't you at the reaping? It started 5 minutes ago." My mom asked shattering the moment.

The reaping was today and I just had to arrive late?! If I'm late for this who knows what could happen to me. I had to make it before they started announcing the tributes. I had to only put my name in 5 times this year because of the fact that most districts were quite wealthy except for 11 and 12. I made it exactly as Janelle made her way onto the stage. Now that I think about it, does Janelle go to each district? Who cares? I watched carefully as she drew a slip of paper from the girl's bowl. "The tribute for the girls is, Hailiegh!" My eyes became larger than watermelons. Hailiegh was going to the Arena? She was too fragile! I watched as Hailiegh stepped onto the stage with confidence. She looked as if she was claiming a prize. Well technically, when you win you get the big houses. I almost didn't catch what Janelle squeaked out after, "The tribute for the boys is, Brandon!" My heart dropped dead and it was becoming hard to breathe. I staggered up onto the stage. I felt a little embarrassed that I had to lean on the pedestal. "The tributes will now be escorted to a room to say their final goodbyes." Janelle spoke. I nodded and allowed them to lead me away. I didn't feel good. My thoughts were clouded with pictures of me killing Hailiegh. That would not be pretty. I didn't want to kill innocent people! I sat on the couch as my thought toke over.

**District 4, Hailiegh's P.O.V**

"Sis! Where's the food?" Jenny, my 6 year old sister, asked. I could only shake my head. Lately the fish around the lake by our house has been empty of fish. This was strange considering it used to be overfilled with fish. "I'll see if I can get some from Brandon's house. I could even ask Ole for some good fishing spots. Until then we still have some vegetables we bought. I'll make something when we get home. Grab your fishing gear and let's go." I instructed Jenny. She ran off to gather her stuff. When Jenny appeared I helped pull her shoulder length brown hair back in a ponytail. Doing the same with me, I pulled my cap off the hook and we headed out.

"Morning Ms. Clark! We were just dropping by to see if Brandon caught anything recently." I yelled into the house. Ms. Clark stuck her head out and smiled at us. "Sweetie, how many times to I have to tell you to call me Annie?" She asked me. I smiled and gestured for Jenny to get inside.

"Now if you girls need some fish there's plenty here. Brandon caught a lot yesterday. You just missed him; he headed out to fish 15 minutes ago." Annie frowned. I smiled and loaded some into Jenny's bucket. I told Jenny to go into the kitchen and cook something for Annie in thanks. "I just need to discuss something with Annie." I told Jenny. She nodded and scurried off. "So what did you need to talk to me about Haileigh?" Annie asked sipping her tea. I clasped my hands together and stared at her. "Annie, I need to know if Jenny will be safe her in my absence." I told her with a serious face. Annie almost coughed on her tea. She looked at me surprised. Surly this wasn't what she was expecting. "And where would you be?" Annie frowned. I looked away. On the verge of tears I whispered, "I'm going to the Hunger Games." Annie gasped. I felt a tear escape, sliding down my cheek. "Honey, what makes you think that?!" Annie shouted. I knew she'd be upset. "Do you know how many times I entered my name this year?" I squeaked. She shook her head in confusion. "28 times. 28 times I had to enter my name in to make sure there was enough food on the table to feed Jenny! I was forced to because my stupid parents just had to leave me by my own with Jenny! Do you know how old Jenny was when they left?! 3 months old! She doesn't even remember her parents! I had to lie to her saying our parents we're mauled by a shark! It was a stupid lie but I spun it so she would believe it! I'm going to the Hunger Games Annie! I'm going to the Hunger Games…" I whispered the last part while the hot tears slid off my cheeks. My breathing was raspy from my explosion. I heard a chair squeak and felt Annie's arms pull me into a hug. I wept into her shoulder. The truth had finally been revealed. I was going to the Hunger Games and there was nothing I could do about it. I wasn't going to lie to myself. It was not going to be okay. "Please Annie! I need to know that in my absence, Jenny will have a home here. Please!" I begged Annie. I was not going to leave Jenny defenceless like my parents had done to Jenny and me. They wanted to go against the Capitol and decided to drown themselves leaving their two children. What were they thinking? When I think of my parents I now think about monsters. "Jenny is always welcome to our home. Don't worry we're going to give her a great home." Annie assured me. I was glad Annie didn't give me false comfort. Because the best thing I need now is a reality check.

Jenny and I returned home and got ready for the reaping. I dressed Jenny in a baby blue plaid collar dress. It came to her knees and matched her blue flats. I tied her hair into pigtails. I had on a lime green dress on with my hair down. I had a firm grip on Jenny's hand as we pushed into the heart of the district where the reaping would be held. Today was the day of the reaping and Jenny and I were there early. I didn't like going to the reaping, it was just too scary. But rules were rules; I had to attend the reaping in case I was picked. I hadn't been picked ever since I was twelve and I was sixteen this year and I knew this was the year I would be picked. I watched as the area became filled with people waiting to see who would be chosen this year. Soon enough, Janelle stepped onto the stage. I could practically feel everyone lean forward. She dipped her gloved finger into the bowl and fished one out. Bringing the slip of paper up to her face she read, "The tribute for the girls is, Hailiegh!" Time stopped, and I couldn't get myself to breathe properly. I knew I would be picked but inside I was half hoping I was wrong. Taking deep breathes I forced myself to get on the stage. I had my back straight and looked like I was so confident. I had to do this for Jenny so she didn't worry. I would make it back alive, I had to. "The tribute for the boys is, Brandon!" Janelle yelled. I couldn't believe this. Not only had I been chosen but Brandon had too? This was insane! I could not and will not kill Brandon. I let them shove me into a room and I flipped onto the couch. I buried my face into the red velvet. I had to prepare myself for the worst. If I was to come back alive I would have to be strong. Show no mercy to anyone. It would be better if I didn't get attached to anyone. Also if I was lucky, someone else would kill Brandon for me. I lay there waiting for Jenny and my friends to come.

**District 5, Dale's P.O.V**

My life was always the same old thing. Get up, get dressed and go to school. Our district specializes in Scientific Research and I was pretty good at it. Ever since I was a little kid I would study for hours learning about different things. However, I had an anxiety disorder. I had invented a few things, but they were very small and only did a few things. Though today was the reaping! The reaping was the most exciting thing in the year. Ever since I was 12 I had never been chosen and now I'm 16. I stood amongst the crowd, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Janelle. Finally Janelle showed up and the reaping began. "The tribute for the girls is, Elizabeth!" I watched as a girl with dirty blonde waist length hair step onto the stage. Her navy blue eyes darted around nervously. I couldn't blame her; I would be freaked out if I went into the hunger games. I probably would have my jaw on the ground and eyes as big as watermelons. And that's exactly what happened when Janelle yelled out my name. I was having a breakdown. After 10 minutes, with the help of a few people in the crowd, I was on the stage. I barely paid attention to Janelle as she blabbered on about stuff. Finally they escorted me into a room where I was left alone with my thoughts. My mind told me to run away, but my body wouldn't do anything. It was like the hunger games was a challenge, and this challenge was very tempting. I mean I could totally survive. And maybe it would rid me of my disorder. I knew I wasn't thinking clearly but the thought of endless food for my family tempted me. We always learn about survival in class. It'd be simple! All I need is a plan, weapon and my brain. I will come back victorious! I waited eagerly for my friends and family to come say goodbye, but I knew they would be saying welcome back to me soon. I could totally survive, right?

**District 6, Karter's P.O.V**

Only a couple more minutes and I could go to the reaping. I was stuck in detention with a teacher who was lecturing me about behaviour. All I did was purposely mess up on a potion that 'accidently' dyed my teacher's hair purple. My district focused on medicine and all we ever do is learn about plants, survival and healing. This week we did a big project on plants that was 30% of our grade and we had a big test on poisonous plants last Friday. Lately I've been studying to my maximum. I was relieved when the teacher finally let me go. When I reached outside I immediately started stretching my tired muscles. I went straight to the center of our district and made it just as Janelle started talking. "The tribute for the girls is, Hell Von Vanity!" Janelle cheered. I saw a girl with long jet black hair step on stage, her dark chocolate eyes made people flinch back. I had no doubt that she would not hesitate to kill. However, she looked like she was on the verge of breaking down into hysterical tears. She looked around 18 years old. "The tribute for the boys is, Karter!" With those six words my heart had a mini heart attack. My mind was screaming and everything was becoming blurry. Forcing me to breathe out I walked onto the stage. I tried desperately to do the exact opposite of Hell's actions, but I'm pretty sure they could see through my façade. I let them whisk me away into a room where I would be stuck in for my goodbyes. I really didn't see how I could do this. Gathering myself, I made a plan while waiting for my parents to wish me away into to doom.

**District 6, Helen's P.O.V**

When I had heard my name at the reaping, I already knew I could win. None of that silly shock stuff. Being shocked was for morons, moronic fools that would surely lose. But I wouldn't get cocky; being confident could wait until I was standing on stage as a victor. I was always that quiet girl at school; no one would suspect me as a victor. Being from the medicine district, I knew tons about it. Especially since my mother is a doctor. I also spent most of my time researching toxins, poisons, and ways to counteract them. I wasn't scared of killing someone.

I had seen death too many times to be scared of it. My mother was a doctor in the hospital and had often brought patients into our home. I was one of the older students in my district and knew a lot about which plants to eat and stuff like that. Keeping calm was the key to this game. Keeping calm, and keeping a low profile.

What about my dad, you ask? Well, let's just say… Back in my early days of experimenting with toxins and poisons, he had a little 'accident'. I guess that antidote needed some tweaking. It's fine now though; it's been perfected, and let's just say, dead men tell no tales.

Having no fear was an advantage in this game. I knew most of the people in the hunger games would be scared of killing people, but I wasn't. I stepped onto the stage and shed a few fake tears. It was best to portray yourself as weak, and not become a target; at least, not a target to the other tributes until they rate me. I was determined to get an 11, or the perfect 12, but that's pretty much impossible. I watched Janelle say Karter was the other tribute. I saw him step onto stage trying to stand straight, though his eyes gave him away. Sadly, I let them force me into a room and shut the doors. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. Smiling, I thought to myself. _This won't be too hard. Karter is easy prey._ This goodbye time was completely futile. My mother would only come to uphold her image, and I didn't have any friends. No one got through my ice cold heart.

**District 7, Basam's P.O.V**

_Thump _I watched as another tree fell. Dislodging my axe from the tree, I began to chop away at the tree. I would have to start collecting wood more for our fires. Lately our district hasn't been doing well. Shoving the wood into my wheelbarrow and headed home.

A thin layer of sweat covered my brow from pushing this wheelbarrow home. It was heavy and it didn't help my sore muscles from yesterday. I had been chopping away at my regular tree spot when this group of guys. They started telling me to scram and how it was THEY'RE spot. I stood my ground and it turned into an all out brawl. I managed to fend them off until my friends came to help. Arriving at my house I heaved the firewood inside. Greeting my younger sister I dropped some at our fireplace. "You need some help bro?" Kelly, my younger sister, asked. I nodded and she came over. Lifting half of them, I watched in awe as she lifted the other half with no problem. She caught my look and grinned. "Forgot I'm as strong as you? You're only a year older than me." She smirked. "Besides, you're getting old bro." I glared at her and playfully swatted her. "If seventeen is old to you I wonder what fifty is?" I retorted. She rolled her eyes and dropped her half of the firewood outside in the shed. Mimicking her actions I heaved my load into the shed. Latching the door shut I watched Kelly lock it. Dropping the key in her pocket we marched back inside. Many mistake Kelly for a sixteen year old because of how tall she is. Everyone in my family is tall including me. We're also as strong as a tree. I guess that's why we're lumberjacks. When we reached inside my mother, Jane shooed us upstairs to change.

I stepped out in dark jeans and a red and plaid long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were folded up to my elbows. My sister came out moments later in a lilac dress that reached her knees. It had short sleeves that were slightly puffy. A dark violet ribbon was tied above her waist. When we stepped down Jane fussed with our clothes and hair. She pulled my sleeves out and put a violet clip in Kelly's hair. The clip and dress standed out on her black hair and tanned skin. She managed to curl my sister's hair so the tips barely brushed her shoulder. She put something in my hair gelling it to the sides. "Um, where did you get the gel? Only stylists in the Capitol have gel." I asked curious. Kelly and Jane shared a look that made my stomach plummet. "It's not gel, its tree sap." They both said in unison. Dashing upstairs I washed the tree sap out of my hair. Remind me to never let my mom style my hair. "Hun! It's time to go!" My mom shouted. Taking the stairs two at a time I reached the door just as my sister exited.

My friends and I were already waiting at the heart of our district for Janelle to come out. We made fun of Janelle's hair and talked about everything and nothing. It took awhile, but soon the place was overflowing with people. Everyone stopped talking when Janelle strutted onto the stage. She was wearing a zebra dress with a matching sun hat. Underneath, her hair was curled and was not puffy or gelled up. For once she looked like a normal fashionable human. "The tribute for the girls is, Paige!" Janelle read. I knew Paige. She was a classmate of mines. I watched as she got on stage. She looked confident, except for the fact that she was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Her eyes seemed to plead for this all to be a dream. "The tribute for the boys is, Basam!" I looked up at Janelle and mouthed 'Me?' She nodded and smiled brightly at me. I shrugged and stepped on stage. I was pretty good at using an axe and knew a lot about wood. I needed to learn about survival before allowed to work in the forest so I was good there. The only problem was if I could kill another human being. I knew if I had to I would. I let them lead me away and prepared myself to say my goodbyes.

**District 7, Paige's P.O.V**

"PAIGE! YOU DONE YET?" Andrew, my annoying brother called. Sighing, I finished primping my hair. When I arrived downstairs my dad had a scowl on his face. "I don't see why you have to do your hair every day. It's not like there's someone your meeting!" My dad mumbled. I blushed. _Actually there is a person I'm hoping to impress._ "Whatever, let's just get to school." I replied. Grabbing my bag I waved good-bye to my father. When we were halfway to school Andrew surprised me by asking, "So who is it?" I stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" He laughed. "The boy you like. It's OBVIOUS you like someone." He smirked at me. Staring at him reminded me of all those moments that Andrew was there for me. Suddenly I burst out laughing. He stared at me weirdly. "What's so funny?" He asked. "It's just that you know me better than anyone else." I grinned.

"Hey Paige!" I turned around to find Luke racing towards me. I was about to tell him to slow down, but he crashed into me. I opened my eyes to find Luke and me face to face. Blushing I shoved him off of me. After recovering, Luke helped me up. I blushed when our hands made contact. Was it bad I felt this way around my best friend? Luke grinned sheepishly at me. "I didn't see that coming." He said. I then started yelling at him how one of us would have got hurt. I started banging his head asking if there was a brain in there. "Okay okay! I'll think next time just stop!" He surrenders. I nodded and dragged him into first period.

"I can't believe we had to dissect a cow's eyeball! EW!" Luke screamed girlish like. "Wow Luke, I didn't know you had a girl side! Are you sure you're a guy?" I giggled. He pouted at me and he spotted something behind me. His eyes instantly turned bright. I was about to turn around when Luke started dragging me. "Where are we going?" I shouted. He spun me around and caught me before I tripped. I relaxed into Luke's hold and glanced at where we were. "ICE CREAM SHOP!"

Luke and I were seated inside the ice cream shop chatting. We had a table near the window with long seats. The seats had enough room to fit three people each. We were laughing and chatting like we were a couple. "Wait one second. I'll go order our ice cream. So a cookie and cream ice cream for you?" I asked smiling. Luke nodded. Rushing to the counter I ordered. I waited for them to get us two cookies and cream. I heard the door open and closed but ignored it. Grabbing the ice cream I whirled around and almost dropped them. There standing by Luke's table was the Popular Poser Posie. They were cruel and picked up all the guys. I glanced at Luke and saw his love struck gaze. Following his gaze I saw him staring at the leader of the Triple P Gang. Hannah, my nemesis. I was NOT going to let her take Luke. Gathering all of my courage, I walked over to the table. I watched as the Triple P Gang takes their seats. I watched Hannah take the seat beside Luke. I can see why she was interested in Luke. He was good looking and I often caught girls looking at him. Clearing my throat I caught their attention. "Paige! Sit down!" Luke smiled at me. I handed him his ice cream and was about to eat my own when Hannah toke mines. "Thanks!" She smirked. I clenched my fists and toke a seat across from Hannah. Hannah started flirting with Luke and I would try to stop it. Every time I did that she would kick me under the table. "So Luke, do you like me? 'Cause I like you! I think we'd make a great couple!" I watched terrified at what Hannah said. I was about to butt in when the girl beside me pushed me off the bench. Falling to the ground she snickered at me. "Don't bother getting up, that's where you belong!" She whispered. Holding back tears I ran out of the ice cream shop. Luke didn't even notice I fell or left.

When I got back home I crashed into Andrew by accident. "Oi, watch it!"Andrew hissed. He looked at the tears streaming down my face and his attitude flipped. "Who did this to you?" He asked while ushering me inside. I explained to Andrew and my dad about it. "Sometimes I wish your mother was still here. She would know what to do." My dad sighed. "Me too. Me too…" I replied. I glanced at the clock and shuffled upstairs to get ready.

I didn't feel like getting all fancy so I slipped on a light blue shirt and a navy skirt. The skirt reached just below mid thigh and the shirt was strapless. My hair was still slightly wavy from curling it this morning. Shuffling down I waited for Andrew. He came down in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Opening the doors we headed out. Reaching the stage I found the Triple P Gang with Luke. Avoiding them I mingled with a group of friends. When my name had been called I froze. I was staring blankly at Janelle. After someone nudged me, I made my way onto the stage. No one really enjoyed the hunger games, but what happens happens. I couldn't change my fate, it's been chosen. I looked everywhere but at Luke. I couldn't stand seeing him. All I can do is hope I make it out alive. Or maybe if I don't I won't have to feel the pain of losing my best friend. After I listened to Janelle babble a bit about what will happen, I was guided to a dull gray room. The room needed a makeover. It was dull, plain and creepy. If it had some colour, maybe people would enjoy sitting in here. My seat was hard and lumpy and I couldn't relax. The silence was killing me! I could hear this buzzing coming from another room. I didn't do any planning like others would do. I just sat there thinking how my life had been turned upside down. Soon I was left waiting for my friends and family to arrive. And hopefully, Luke wouldn't bother showing up.

**District 8, Luisa P.O.V**

The reaping in my opinion was disgusting. However all of us were forced to go. Didn't matter if you were dying, you had to go. I had to put my name into the bowl a couple times this year, but I wasn't worried. Lots of people put in their names more than 5 times. I heard some put their names in for fun. It's disgusting how people want to go to the hunger games to show that their powerful. That type of thinking was weak. I watched as everyone started piling into our reaping stage. Janelle stepped onto the stage with a ridiculous hair style. Her hair was gelled so that there were three points in her hair. One sticking up, another left and the last one right. Her hair was chocolate and random colours had been dyed in certain places to give it a colourful touch. I giggled; it was the weirdest thing I have ever seen. Janelle tapped the microphone twice. "Hello! Is this on? George! Check if it's on!" Janelle snapped. A chubby short man appeared on the stage and started fiddling with the microphone. Minutes later the reaping started. "The tribute for the girls is Luisa!" Janelle cheered. What? I'm being led to my death and you're CHEERING?! At first I didn't move, until a rude boy nudged my shoulder. Shooting him a death glare, I jumped onto the stage. I toke deep breaths trying to calm myself. I was good with daggers. I could throw them and defend myself. But there was an uneasy feeling rested in my stomach. I was good, but I didn't know if the other tributes were better. "The tribute for the boys is Noah!" Janelle smiled from ear to ear. I wasn't sure if she was paid to be happy or was a sadistic. For most of us, we were being sent to our doom. But I had a family to take care of. I helped my mother with her shop and took care of my little brother. If I died, I didn't even want to think about that. I was soon shoved into a room. It had a purple plush couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. Looking around cautiously, I took a seat. Can't be too careful. I waited patiently for my friends and family to arrive. While I waited I was slowly being eaten alive by fear.

(A/N I'll warn you now. This chapter was written over the span of a few days. Right now it's 11:48 PM. My writing may be a little sloppy. I'm only writing the P.O.V's of actual people. Some of my classmates weren't as cooperative as others. Also when you get to District 9 Esther. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but it will most likely be longer than everyone else's. I mean, who knows yourself better than yourself. I mean I couldn't communicate with my classmates so their personalities are weird and sort of the same.)

**District 9, Brett's P.O.V**

"!" A shriek shook the house. I dashed down the stairs to find my younger sister, Maria, screaming at a random dude at our door. "You are forbidden to ever step on our property again you creep! Go away!" She shouted gripping the door. I ran towards them. "Whoa, what's going on?" I asked examining the guy. He didn't look dangerous, but his face was definitely familiar. "Get this guy to leave and I'll explain later." Maria whispered to me and retreated back into the house where the stranger would not see her. "I'm sorry, my name is Randall. I go to school with Maria and was wondering if I could get some help with some homework." Randall smiled at me. I glanced back at Maria to see her making hand gestures to get him out. "Sorry Randall, but were busy." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. Without hearing his answer I slammed the door shut. "A friend of yours?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at Maria. She groaned as she blew some of her light chestnut hair away. "Please. He's more of a stalker. He's been stalking me for 2 months because I rejected his offer for me to become his girlfriend. Dude needs to learn how to handle rejection." Maria sighed as she plopped onto our couch. I groaned and walked away. Typical Maria. She always had someone following her. She was the center of attention. "We better get ready if we want to get there in time." I announced heading towards my room.

The reaping was always kind of fun to see. You got to see who goes and who stays. It's not fun when you get picked. And that's exactly what happened. I was with my friends hanging out at the reaping stage. Since our district is hunting we aren't needed too much. A lot of people had to enter their names in a couple times. I entered my name in 18 times this year. It was actually a low number compared to others. After the district had gathered around the stage, Janelle strutted out with her light brown hair back in a tight bun. She had on a fancy red dress on that looked fancy enough to be on the red carpet. "Let's begin! The tribute for the girls is Esther!" Janelle chirped gleefully. I wonder how much they pay her. This woman should be traumatized by her job. I watched as a girl with long ebony hair step on stage. Her pose gave off a brave aura, but her face didn't. She was biting her lip and I swear she looked like she wanted to die right on the spot. I pitied her bad luck. "The tribute for the boys is Brett!" Janelle grinned. Let me rephrase that. I'm pity myself. I really wish this was a nightmare. I slowly made my way to the stage hoping someone was going to volunteer for me. No one stepped forward, cowards. I glanced at Esther to see her sweating and gazing at her shoes. She looked up and we locked eyes. I saw her mouth, 'I really wish this is a nightmare.' I mouthed back 'Same here.' After Janelle chattered on about something I was sent to a room far from the stage. It had a large picture of our creepy President Warner. His mouth was pulled back in a grim line. His dull brown eyes seemed to follow you. I shivered. That guy gives me the creeps. I plopped onto the orange sofa. While lying down, I thought of how I was going to say goodbye.

**District 9, Esther's P.O.V **

I panted while dashing through the forest. I could hear faint breathing behind me. Oh no, he's already caught up. I guess it's time to stop running and fight. Twirling around, I pulled my sword out in a defensive stance. Right after a separate sword clashed into mine's. My eyes locked with icy blue ones. "I'll admit Esther, you're reactions have become better but you are obviously at a disadvantage. I am clearly stronger than you." Zander chuckled. Zander is my best friend. We've known each other since kindergarten. He was the boy that stole my granola bar and I punched him in the face. We've been practicing for years. I've been training to be the best hunter. There aren't many good female hunters in my district. Most were mothers or to afraid to get dirty in sweat. Well right now I'm covered in a thin coat of sweat. Zander was a great hunter and offered to practice with me. He knew that if I was thought as a weak little girl I would go… hulk. That's how we describe it. We use anger and fear to motivate ourselves to strive to be better. "Zander. I know your strong to those weak girls that need help getting their cat out of their tree, but please don't flatter yourself. Your ego is much too big and I'm scared it'll rub off on me. Besides, we both know I'm stronger than you." I smirked kicking him backwards and sprinting forward. He had a big opening that I could use to win. I pointed my sword at his neck. "I think I win this round Zander." I giggled. "Not so fast. I'm not finished." Zander yelled knocking my sword out of my hand. Even though he knocked my sword away, he made a cut along his neck. It wasn't deep, but it was long. Knocking me down he had his sword pressed lightly against my neck. "Looks like you've got some tricks up your sleeves." I commented. "You're not so bad yourself." Zander replied. Lending me his hand, we started heading back to my house.

"Mom! Could you get your first aid kit? Zander and I have a few cuts." I shouted into the house. A mumbled yes drifted by. Zander and I took a seat at the dinner table. I examined my body. Only a few cuts on my arms. That was good. I glanced over at Zander. His neck and arm had a cut, otherwise he was fine. I leaned back into my chair with a smile. "What's with the smile?" Zander teased. I batted him playfully. "Shut up. I was just thinking about how weak we were and now we're amazing." I whispered. Zander and I sat in comfortable silent until my mother bursted into the room. She examined each of us and clicked her tongue. "I swear you guys have to be more careful. Every time you go out it's the same. If you were real great hunters you would be able to come back unharmed." My mother complained. I frowned and looked away. "Oh Esther I didn't mean that. I'm just frustrated." She mumbled. I nodded. I was very sensitive about being a hunter. Everyone thought I was weak and walked over me. My mother told me to get ready for the reaping. I got into the shower and slipped on a light teal dress. It had a white ribbon at the waist and I really enjoyed wearing it. After I finished I headed to the reaping.

"Welcome to this year's reaping! The tribute for the girls is Esther!" Janelle squealed with a smile on her face. I looked at her in disbelief. I snapped out of my trance and got onto the stage. I tried to keep my breathing steady. I bit my lip, was I really going to the hunger games? Maybe this was a bad dream. "The tribute for the boys is Brett!" Janelle announced. I watched as Brett got onto the stage. I gazed at my shoes. I was getting nervous. I could feel my hands getting sweaty. I glanced at Brett again to see he was staring at me. We locked eyes and I mouthed, 'I really wish this is a nightmare.' He mouthed back, 'Same here.' Janelle went on about something, I didn't pay attention. My vision was getting blurry, was that an orange leopard? My head was pounding. I couldn't faint on TV! That would be embarrassing. I controlled myself until I got to the room where I would say my goodbyes. Then I collapsed onto the couch.

(A/N From here on forward, my friend Ahsoka Tano1 )

**District 10, Lana's P.O.V **

I wake up shaking, tears running down my face. I cover my mouth with my hand to try to contain a sob, but somehow it manages to slip out. I try to shake the dream out of my head, but it seems impossible. I was lying on the moist ground dead! The thought finds its way back to my mind and I start to whimper. I am lucky I sleep fully clothed because before I have a chance to dry my checks Erik – my older brother- burst's into the room, slamming the door against the wall. "What happened to you?" he says almost as if he is thrilled to see me cry. I do not move from my place in the bed, I glare at him and shift my eyes to window. "Fine, be annoying, mom says it is your turn to milk the cow". _Crap._ I do not move my eyes as he slams the door making the picture on the dresser fall to the floor. Once I hear him step outside I bolt out of bed and pull on a long button-up shirt at I have to roll up the sleeves and pair black jeans. I run out of the room so fast I think I leave skid marks on the floor boards. The stairs creak as I sprint down the steps and grab the bucket.

Once I am finished I slowly make my way back to the kitchen table, kicking pebbles as I go. As soon as I step in the door my grabs the bucket from my hands, shoves an apple in my hand, "I ran a bath now hurry up", and pushes me into bathroom and shuts the door. I stand in front of the mirror and only then do I see how messed up my hair is. I dip a finger into the water and the hair on the back of my neck stands up and a shutter goes up my spine, it is as cold and can be.

"Nice", shouts Erik with sarcasm as my mom pulls my hair into small bun. He shoves another piece of bacon into his mouth and all I can think is _idiot, you don't have to go through with this anymore_. Besides, my name has only been entered 4 times. Outside my mom kiss my temple and I join hands with Bella, my best friend, and we walk off.

The square is crowded with people; my mom chooses not to watch from the square because this is how she lost her brother. A soft tear dips down my face and I quickly brush it away, this is not the time to cry. The waste no time and with-in 8 minutes everyone stands outside and Janelle, with her purple hair stands in front of us, up on the stage, a stage I never want to stand on. "Lady's first", and I can feel Bella's grip tighten on my hand. Before I even have time to wish for her safety the name Lana Collins fills the square. All colour drains from my face and I can feel Bella's weak arms wrapped around my shoulders. I stand stiff and I can feel Janelle's cocky eyes staring at me as a group of people move away from me like I have chicken pox. I lift Bella's hands from my shoulders and look her in the eye, my vision now blurred by tears. "Will you come say goodbye", I asked in the softest voice plausible, she nods. I walk slowly to the stage and higher on the steps I climb the more my hands become drenched in sweat. I have to wipe them on my shirt every 3 seconds. The last thing I remember before I was escorted into a room was the name Will echoing from the speakers.

**District 10, Will's P.O.V**

I watch as Lana climbs the steps to the stage. She looks as if she will fall over if you poke her. I can hear voices chuckling behind although I have no idea why. Janelle shots a sharp look their way and their faces go blank. A smirk creeps across my face. Janelle clears her throat and reaches in the glass bowl. My name has been in 5 times, but my older brother has been in 7. I stuff my hands in my pockets as she un-ravels the piece of paper. I take a deep breath as her eyes scan over it and her lips go to the microphone."Will." I feel a hand press on my back and push my forward making my stumble. As if all eyes were not on my before! I regain my balance and stare up at the stage. Lana's eyes are trained on me and I just know my face is close-up on every Panem TV. My vision goes burry as I walk towards the stage. I make my way up the stairs and I must have been on the verge of falling because Lana runs up to me and grabs my arm to steady me. "Are you okay?" She asks. I manage to nod and she lets go of my arm and walk back to her spot. Janelle walks over and grabs my arm, digging her nails into my skin. Angry much! "The tributes of district 10", Janelle shouts and a peacekeeper shoves me into a room and I collapse on a chair.

**District 11, Sydney**

I bite into an apple; we only get these once a year during reaping day. "Could you eat any louder", says Ted as he shoves a blackberry into his mouth. I stand in front of the mirror, even though I am sixteen I feel like I look 14 still. My mom says I look perfect but I think she is required to say that. Ted, my 18 year old brother, sits at the table with top of his shirt unbuttoned. I know my mom hates that, but he still does it! My mom walk's up behind me and smiles at my reflection. "You look lovely", she says through a smile as wide as her face. A small laugh escapes my mouth, because of what I was just thinking. My mom shots Ted a look and he quickly buttons up his shirt and hurries to brush his hair. I laugh again and my mom raises an eyebrow at me as if I lost my mind, which I might have! I pull my hair into a ponytail and take a last bit of the apple and toss it into the compost. I am a lot more relaxed then I thought I would be. I sit down on a chair and stare at a smudge of dirt on my hand from working on the orchards this morning, even thou you are supposed to look nice for the reaping I do not wash it off. My mind clusters with thoughts, but none I can focus on. "Come on", yells ted storming into the kitchen. "What", I sputter. "I have been calling for you, we need to go." He grabs my arm and yanks me out the door. My mother waits at the door with my younger sister. She runs up and clings to my waist. "Good luck", she mutters and releases and clings to Ted. "You should go", my mother says, fighting off tears. I nod and grab Ted arm and walk off.

My skirt ruffles in the wind as I stand shivering with the group of girls that are in my year at school. I loud bang echoes through the crowd as Janelle taps on the microphone. "Welcome" and she lets out a small giggle. Why is she laughing, two people are about to walk to their death? "Lady's first", and before I have time to form a thought in my head Janelle reads out the name. "Sydney." I can't breathe, all the air is escaping my lungs and it can't get back in. Will I die right here, right now, collapse on the pavement and never get up? My eyes widen and somehow I manage to move my legs toward the stage. Suddenly the world around me turns to dust and I stand on un-even ground that shines I feel like I am sinking. Is this real or am I hallucinating. How much time has it been? I feel a hand on my back that guides me somewhere, a door closes behind me and I feel a soft surface. I collapse on it and the world goes black.

**District 11, Seth **

I walk quietly through a street, my dad trailing behind me. I jerk at the touch of a cold hand on the shoulder. "Sorry". The voice is soft and smooth, I only one person who can sound like that on a day like this. Maya. "Good luck", she says with a reassuring smile. How can she be so calm on Reaping day? What is wrong with this girl? She nods and goes to the group of 15 year-old girls. I stand there for a moment not knowing why. I jog off and join the sixteen year-old boys. "How long will this take", someone mutters. "Welcome", says Janelle and lets out a small giggle. She mutters on and picks the girl, I am too zoned out to listen until hear my name another cold hand places on my back and pushes my forward. I look around to see what is going on. Cameras tight in my face, everyone looking at me, people pushing me towards the stage. Everything points to one thing. I am about to walk to my death! Janelle hands out her hand to help me up the stairs. Once I am up the stairs all eyes are looking at me! HELP! Janelle asks us to shake hands. I feel a weak grip on my hand and her face looks familiar. Work, were we friends before or School. Suddenly I realize I am all of those things. Sydney. I watch her as we are escorted into the Justice hall. I wonder if she recognizes me.

**District 12 Kevin,**

The Hob smells worst than usual, a rotten stench fills my nose, almost making my eyes water. I slap some coins down on a counter and ask for some yarn. I was up early this morning to gather greens to trade. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Reaping Day?" asks the girl behind the counter handing me a ball for gray yarn. "I still have time." I mumble as I stuff the yarn into a bag. She smiles softly at me that creeps me out so much. I spin on my heel so fast I smack into another girl who must have been jogging to get home and get ready for the Reaping. My hand comes up and smacks her hard in the jaw. Her arm comes out and smacks me hard in the ribs, knocking the air from my lungs making me drop my head and yarn, buttons, string and what little greens I have left go flying. I can only one clear thought at the moment, I hope she was doing that in self defense. That is so selfish of me I should be worried if she is okay. Other than a bruise on my stomach I am good, but it looked like my hand hit her pretty hard. The red mark on her mouth starts to swell and red rushes into my checks. Embarrassment. "I am so sorry", I mutter as help her up. An old woman hands her some ice for the swelling. "Are you okay?" She nods and bends down to pick up a box of trinkets she must have dropped. I reach down to help, but she brushes my arm away and says she can do it. She looks familiar, but I can't put my tongue on it. "Here", and she hands me my ball of yarn. Before I can say anything else she skirts away. Every eye in the Hob now stares at me and I decide to leave before I smack someone else.

"Where have you been", my dad shouts from the kitchen where he buttons up my brother's shirt. He turns his head to look at me as flop the bag on the table and take off my shirt. His eyes look like they are going to pop. "What", I finally have to shout. My brother looks at my stomach and raises his eyebrows. I look down a small blotch of red has formed on the place where the girl punched me. My dad clears his throat as if to ask for an explanation. I finally forced to answer because the eyes staring at me are getting at me, "I might have hit a girl", I say shyly "by accident", I add. "And apparently she can throw a good punch". My dad says nothing, just nods for me to get ready.

I stand in the crowd trying to fix the collar around my throat that is choking me. I hate Reaping Day, every year I have to dress up nice and comb my hair down, I feel like a capitol member. ICK! My eyes widen at Janelle who walks out with long hair and the ugliest outfit ever. Suddenly I am too distracted to know what is going on, but I notice a girl walking up the steps of the stage. Not just any girl, "the girl I punched." That sounded better in my head. I sigh will relief when I notice no one heard my. Thank god. Her hair is pined up in braid bun instead of the ponytail she was wearing early, and she wears a soft white dress. Her mom must have put make-up on the welt because it has almost disappeared. "Now for the boys", states Janelle as she walks up to the bowl and picks a name. I know my name has only been in there 6 times, I am 16. "Kevin". Before I can process what happened I am standing on the stage looking at the crowds of people I am about to leave. I can feel the girl's cold stare on me, most likely because I hit her, as we are escorted into the Building.

**Victoria, **

"What happened to you", my mother cries as I walk into my house. My little sister runs from her room and stares at the swelling on my jaw. "I am fine", I say brushing my mom's hand away. My mom gives me and un convincing look and tells me she laid out a dress for me. "I hate dresses", I mutter as I walk up the stairs, my sister clinging to my leg as if leading me to our room.

A smile wipes across my sisters face I stand in front of her, the soft white fabric brushing against my legs. I am afraid to turn because the dress only comes to my knees. "What really happened", my sister asks staring at my reflection in the mirror. "Your eleven", I say as I come to sit down on the bed with her. "I am fine, really". She raises her eyebrows and rests a hand on my knee. I give in. "Promise not to tell mom", she nods happily. "Fine, someone hit me." "Did you hit him back?" I smile at the floor and look up at her light brown eyes appose to mine which are dark brown. I tuck a lock of red hair behind her ear. "I got some good hits in", I smirk and put a finger over my lips. "I remember you and one of your friends used to practice that kind of stuff, you were really good at it."I press my lips to her forehead, "Come on." I take her hand and walk down stairs.

The colour fades from my face. My name is mumbled through the square. I look back to see my mother holding Violet tight to her chest stroking her hair. Is this really happening, am I in a bad dream. No this is real. The dizziness is real and the cold metal of the railing on the steps is real too. As much as I wish it were not, it is. My face is blank, trying to block out emotions that rush inside of me. I gaze at my shoes which are a soft blue, sandal like shoe. I do not move when I hear the boys name called, but my head jolts up when I see the Boy from the Hob step up on the stage, his collar seems almost too tight. I stare off into the distance as Janelle mutters on and I can see the tall trees of the forest outside the fence. The place I went every day, the place I felt safe like the world so far away and nothing can hurt me, most likely gone forever. I contain myself long enough until we are escorted into the building.

**Well that's the end. Created by **Ahsoka Tano1 **and **Cera Mist. **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Cera Mist and Ahsoka Tano1 **


End file.
